In the event of a failure associated with the wheel end, such as a bearing failure or brake failure, elements of the wheel end can heat up and reach high temperatures very quickly. When these high temperatures are reached by the wheel end, tires and/or lubricant may ignite and cause the wheel to lock up or the vehicle to burn. Due to the intense heat caused by a wheel end failure, it is also possible that the wheel can detach from the axle.